1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device for forming Images on an display device, such as a CRT display or a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a PICT format is extensively used in Apple Macintosh computers. The PICT format enables both vector data and raster data to be processed in a single file. With the PICT format, the vector data is described in the file as “Drawing Command” and the raster data can also be stored in the file.
PostScript proposed by Adobe Systems Incorporated also enables both vector data and raster data to be processed in a single file. However, It takes a long time when the PostScript file is to be printed because a great deal of data must be processed. This is due to the fact that the raster data Is treated as a set of plural pieces of vector data in the PostScript file.